HIV Virology Core Abstract The HIV Virology Core (HVC) will provide virological support for structural and biochemical studies that require functional validation. This will be accomplished through the utilization of established assays of HIV infection, replication, virus and host cell genetic manipulations, imaging, as well as biochemical assays of preintegration complex (PIC) and capsid function. The Core will validate novel capsid-interacting proteins identified in the Interactions Core and will be fully involved in several PCHPI projects, especially Projects 1-5.